I'm not a Toy, So don't play with my heart
by colorEXPLOSION
Summary: A story in the little town of Forks, Washington. Say hello to the half-ling Allisha Star, akas. Aly. Jacob Black vs. Edward Cullen all over again, except for VERY different reasons.
1. Chapter 1

NARARATORS POINT OF VIEW:

"Hold on Bella! will you just stand still? your ruining my beautification!" Alice yelled in annoyance as she yanked down at Bella's dress again and again. Bella, of course, was sweating and nervously tapping her fingers on a table she was leaning against, in her mind was the constant worry of the Party, the Wedding, Tripping down the stairs, Edward, the Cullens, Charlie and... Jacob. but her head was just swamped with a sickly sweet feeling, she was getting married today, to Edward Cullen. The vampire who caught her heart at first sight, the vampire who believed that her time was up once she reached Forks, The vampire... whom she wanted to spend all eternity with, even if it ment turning herself into a vampire. just then, a rushed pair of footsteps ran up the stairs and a loud yell and bang came through the door

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ "DAMNIT ALICE LET ME SEE _BELLA_!" Edward yelled in fury as he continued to bang at the door. Bella felt scared, scared because Edward could break the door down, scared for Alice. 'oh no!' Bella thought as she prepared herself for the yelling that was to come.

"HOW ABOUT NOO!! I'M NOT DONE YOU FREAK!" Alice screamed back giving poor little Bella a headache, Alice was going to be pissed when Edward was finally going to get in, Bella just knew it. Alice and Edward kept fighting, from what was 5 seconds turned into a full-fledged match up to 20 minutes.

"HOW ABOUT YES AND LET ME INNN!!" Edward screamed again, banging at the door harder.

"umm mayb-" Bella started looking at Alice for a brief second. _maybe I shouldn't have done that_ Bella began rethinking as Alice glared her down, brush in her hand,

"I DONT THINK SO BELLA! NOPE NOPE! That mutant isn't coming up here UNTIL I AM FINIIISSHHHED!! You hear me Edward!? UNTIL I AM FINISHED!" Alice yelled again as she stood up and kicked the door. This was exactly what Bella thought was going to happen

It continued along for 5 minutes until Alice was finally finished and Bella was getting worried.

"Take you long enough, friggen Pixie" Edward growled as he looked at Alice with pure venom dripping from his words.

"Jeez, it's not my fault I like to make your WIFE pretty!" Alice spat back shoving her arms into a folded motion. Bella just stood there sighing and sat down on a chair.

"How is it possible for someone so SMALL be so annoying!" Edward sighed rubbing his temples with his index fingers.

"Well you're just stupid." Alice glared as she walked out of the room giving them the privacy EDWARD wanted. As Alice left the room it was purely silent, Edward was staring at Bella and Bella stared right back.

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful" Edward gasped under-his-breath as he smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Edward" Bella smiled as she hugged back.

"EDWARD CULLEN! _YOU. ARE. RUINING. MY. MASTER-PIECE_!" Alice screamed as she pointed accusingly at Edward. Edward simply rolled his eyes, kissed Bella on the forehead and strolled out of the room casually.

"Stupid man..." Alice muttered as she got back to work, she was trying to find out the right shoes for Bella to wear.

"Oh... ummm. Bella, since you're my new sister and all, can you do me a favor?" Alice smiled showing her pearly teeth.

"... It depends if I can do it..." Bella said unsurely as she tilted her head waiting for the favor.

"well can you tell Edward that Allisha Star is coming whether he likes it or not?" Alice grinned again as she heard the stomping feet run up the staircase.

"SHE. IS. NOT. COMING. HERE!" Edward yelled as Emmett suddenly appeared in front of him stopping him from hurting Alice, who merely grinned at the sight of Edward being pulled back.

"umm. may I ask? who is Allisha Star?" Bella asked quietly as she looked at Edward who was being provoked by Alice.

"OH! can I answer this Alice?" Jasper smiled as his head popped up on the side of the door.

"yes you may" Alice winked as Jasper walked in and sat next to her.

"She's my best friends, best friends, girlfriend's sister, whom EDWARD has known all of his life, but just hates her because she knows EVERYTHING that he hates to hear about." Jasper laughed as he looked at Edward who was fuming by now.

"SHES NOT COMING!" Edward yelled again as he started to squirm in Emmett's hands.

"well... I don't think that Edward would-" Bella started again as she shifted her eyes back and forth between Alice's smiling, grinning face and Edwards fumed, angry face.

"oh please! please please Bella! she's like our sister! we all love her ... excluding Edward of course. BUT YOU'LL LOVE HER TOO! she's coming here in... well... 5 seconds..." Alice spoke muttering the last part.

"SHE IS!?" Emmett gasped as he threw Edward to the floor and quickly rushed towards the door, Jasper and Alice following behind him. _DING DONG_ the door bell Rang as someone waiting in the front.

"ALLISHA!!" Alice screamed horrified.

.

.

.

Yes, I know. Wasn't very... great... but hey! this is my first time writing so, give me some slack. Messages? some good advise would be nice. Other then that, THANKS FOR READING )

sincerely,  
colorEXPLOSION


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Mysterious Circumstances.

* * *

STORY pov.

"ALLISHA!!" Alice screamed horrified as she quickly grabbed a body pulling it inside the house. Alice seemed scared; she's never been scared… well, never in front of Bella at least.

"Edward..." Bella whispered unsurely as she grabbed onto Edwards arm, which was indeed very stiff from shock.

"CARLISLE! CARLISLE!" Alice screamed as she touched the face. tears falling out of her eyes. Alice began to scream Carlisle's name louder and louder as she began to look terrified at what was placed in front of her. It was the girl… Allisha. she was cut up, bruised, bleeding and unconscious. And Alice or anyone other then Carlisle could do anything but wait for him.

"Yes Ali- is that Allisha?!" Carlisle spoke his eyes wide with shock as he quickly ran over and surveyed Allisha's beaten up body, her beautiful Black hair was wet with blood, her pale face, paler then usual, her clothes torn and ripped, and her usual loving purple eyes lost behind her eyelids that hold them prisoner..

"She'll be fine if we can get her to my office quickly enough" Carlisle spoke in a grave tone. All around them, you could hear the faint sounds of Alice and Esme gasping in horror, Edward quickly ran to Allisha's side and picked her up.

"Bella, I'll be helping Carlisle with this okay? ... I'll see you later" Edward spoke in an un-even tone as he rushed towards Carlisle's Medical office, with Carlisle leading the way. Bella stood quiet, un-moving. Silent, yet… there. She was sad for the girl. That was for sure…

Bella just nodded but couldn't help but think, why did Edward rush to her side after he yelled against her coming so fast? Jealousy boiled in Bella quickly as if fire was spreading through a forest. Oh Edward had a long talk coming to him, and fast.

ALLISHA'S POINT OF VIEW.

I ran and ran trying to get to the Cullen's little home trying **NOT** to be late for Edward's little wedding recital, but before I had gotten there I was caught up in a fight with another Vampire attacking a boy. the boy was ATLEAST 6 feet tall, brown eyes, very built but also looked very beaten as the vampire stood mercilessly in front of him. I had growled loudly catching the Vampires eyes as it looked at me with anger.

"Get away, from him" I growled as I readied myself for the fight that was to be fought. The vampire merely rolled its eyes and took its fighting stance.

"Hey, you, run away from here! quickly! I'll hold this thing as long as I can okay?" I asked the boy who looked at me in shock as I began to grow my teeth into those of a vampire. I heard foot-steps limping away. And I smiled

"Come to mama you son of a btch" I laughed as it ran at me; I punched and kicked until he couldn't stand anymore, but what I didn't know was that he had a coven near. now of course I can handle a couple of them but all at once? that would be like death, but they did of course come to aid the vampire, and I was going to get beat, and I knew it. As I was finally being thrown around and bleeding from the cuts I received from them. I quickly ran to my own ex-coven the Cullen's.

I continued to run but my eyes began to blur, everything began to change I was definitely losing my focus. The trees began to blur, the clouds getting darker by the second but still I proceeded on, but I noticed about 5 miles back the coven of vampires stopped chasing me, and just left me for dead. My throat began to burn up, probably from the over excess of my lungs, I didn't need them. But they felt like a habit that you can't stop. Still continuing to run and I had reached my destination. With various scrapes and cuts here and there, I had made a very dramatic entrance. I rang the doorbell and finally slumped towards the floor barely-conscious and extremely tired. I had held my consciousness until I had heard the very familiar voice of Alice Cullen, but after that... I was definitely gone.

-- hours and hours later --

I finally opened my eyes, and darkness filled my vision. I was in a bedroom... comfy mattress, fluffy pillows hmm... smells like Alice's room. I quickly stood up with a bit of that light-headed feeling and flicked the light on only to see bright pink walls.

"AHHHHH! MY EYES!" I screamed as I covered my eyes and ran out of the door. Finally 50 meters away from the horrid room, I began sighing from the death my eyes was just tortured with, I leaned against the ledge,

"Oh! Aly! you're awake!" I heard a very motherly voice sigh in relief as a pair of loving arms wrapped around me... Esme...

"Esme! MOOMMMY!" I yelled laughing lightly as I hugged her back.

"Oh dear! how long I have waited to hear that word" she smiled as she patted me on the head. Oh did I feel complete, Esme was definitely one of the greatest mothers on earth, immortal, but loving, caring for others. And HA! Yeah I got her as my mommy… Jealous? Thought so.

"Now dear, come on! Let's get you out of those nasty, dirty clothes and ready for the wedding party! You'll absolutely love Edwards wife, she's a keeper I have to say" Esme rattled on as she dragged me into her room, also emphasizing '_LOVE_' in her sentence

She threw at me a beautiful pale blue dress, (which I put on) and then she started away with my hair.

"OooOooh," I smiled as Esme finally began to add the finishing touches with my hair. "SooooooOOoOOoO, Edward-y has a wifey now eh?" I giggled with an empty laughter. A sudden burst of hurt rang through my heart. So…he finally found someone else, and I still haven't... oh bummer. I sighed but looked as content as I could.

"Oh yes! her name is Bella Swan. You'll love her Aly, she is exactly like you!" Esme went on as she pulled me to my feet and yelled for Emmett.

_'just... like... me..._ 'I thought confused, '_what does that mean?'_ I thought again as I tapped my fingers on the table. Thoughts beginning to swoop down on me, like an eagle attacking its prey. A sudden opening of the door and a very obvious voice rang to my ears. Emmett is here "oh whoa, I thought you were Bella..." Emmett said as he hugged me and pulled me down the stairs were continuous pounding music played... but the words that came from Emmett's mouth begin to haunted me _**'oh whoa, I thought you were Bella...'**_ I trudged to the double doors which Emmett dragged me into, and the music blasted at my face.

"Oh ow!" I muttered rubbing my ears as people danced around me. A LOT of people danced around me. It was definitely a party, and a very loud one at that.

"Da-da-da-daa!" Emmett laughed as he hid me behind him "now may I introduce, Lady Allisha Star, also known as Lady Aly of the Tantrums against Edward!" Emmett continued as an Angry Edward looked furiously at me.

"Ello there loves" I grinned as Alice and Jasper jumped on me.

"ALYY!!" they both yelled in pure delight.

"G-guys! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed, and once I did the music halt to a stop. ...

"Ummm..." I muttered looking around as other people looked at me, in well, they just looked pretty confused.

"Ah ah! nothing to see here folks. Go back to your dancing" I heard Jaspers voice speak cutting through the silence and then... music.

"Well Aly, the introductions begin." Alice began as she pulled me in front of Bella.

"Oh whoa! they look the same!" I heard Jasper laugh as he and Emmett stared back and forth between us. 'oh my gosh they're right...' I thought as I stared at Bella. the only exception between me and her was my eyes, my pale skin and my hair color, but to explain she has dark brown hair,chocolate brown eyes, short figure, smelled like strawberries?. Ooh… AH snap out of it Aly, clearing my throat I held my hand out

"Hello there Bella, I've heard oh so much about you! I'm Allisha Star also known as Aly" I smiled as she looked at me, smiled and shook my hand. I laughed and smiled even more as she began to look nervous.

"Oh don't worry darling, I won't bite you. I can't touch those of Edwards, he smacks me." I laughed sticking my tongue out at Edward who glowered at my sight. Was it me or was Bella just glaring at me… hmm… weird?

"Bella lets Dance..." I heard Edward immediately ask Bella, as she looked at me she nodded and was whisked away.

"Ooh. Somebody is mad" I whispered to Alice who giggled and nodded, I guess she thought Edward was the one I was talking about. Alice and I began to walk around the house, just talking about our days, and where I had been for all these decades. But every single time we past the front door, I'd hear somebody calling for Bella

"Hey! hey! Bella!" and that's always someone yelling, shaking my head I continued to talk to Alice. But she was all of a sudden gone from my side.

"Alice? Alice?" I asked around but nobody heard me.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell as they grabbed hold of my shoulders and turned me around.

"Excuse me?" I said as I looked at 3 tall boys standing in front of me, _'Jesus, are all the boys like this? 6 feet, and largely built?'_

"Oh... we're sorry we didn't mea- hey! You're that vamp-girl-chick who saved Seth!" a tall brown haired boy smiled as he hugged me

"Hey thanks by the way." he repeated as he looked at his friends

"I'm Quil Ateara, that's Embry Call and that's Jacob Black." the boy spoke again as he introduced his friends to me.

"Hello I'm Allisha Star. Very nice to meet you boys... but no offence" I started as I began to smell a wolf-like stench.

"Are you boy's werewolves?" I asked as I scratched my head. I didn't want to be rude, because I could always be wrong. But it was so strong that I was about to cough.

"... What of it?" I heard a voice growl. the boy... Jacob... hmm... he looks really hurt… aw like a poor puppy stranded out in the desert, boy you just want to HUG him. oops... Edward better not have heard that.

"Oh nothing," I smiled as I again scratched my head, while looking around.

"Well I hope you know... Quil... you just hugged a vampire" I smiled as I grew out my teeth; my pretty pure white pearly teeth.

"Oh shit! So that's what smells so much, BAH! That's okay though, you didn't bite me. So I say you're good to go, not like any other blood sucker." Quil sighed as the 2 other boys glared at him.

"Well your right, I'm not." I smiled as I patted their heads, AWW so fuzzy. Oops. Did I think that out loud? Edward's going to kill me.

"Umm how old are you boys? personally I'm stuck in my 16 year old body but you 3 look like your 25!" I gasped trying to make a point as they laughed and all said "no, we're 16 too..." then it began to fall quiet around us 4. Seriously people, they look like they've lived 25 years of their human lives. Quite impacting to see really, oh man, I sure do feel small…

"Soooo…" I heard one begin awkwardly, eh might as well ask one to dance, not like its going to get any better here anyway.

"I was wondering... would any of you like to dance? I'm stuck alone since ALICE left me..." I asked hoping one would accept the offer, _'oh that's a first'_ I heard a velvet voice speak in my head._ 'oh yeah, totally, you missed 2 decades of my life so you don't know how much I changed Mr. poopy pants'_ I thought smirking slightly as I heard an aggravated gruff in my head.

"Hey why is she smirking?" I heard Quil's voice ask, what? I can't smirk out in public? Oh that's a bummer.

"Probably answering to vampire girl's husband" I heard Embry's voice respond. Oh wow… they know? Smart little boys… eer, I mean tall TALL boys. It went quiet again but Jacob immediately killed that.

"... Might as well. but we might be dancing in circles. I have to find Bella." I heard Jacob speak up as he took my hand reluctantly and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Aw man! I wanted to dance with her!" I heard Quil whine to Embry who just merely shook his head, and then a very loud SLAP sound was heard. Poor Quil...

"So... why are you trying to find Bella?" I asked as we began to twist and twirl around the floor as a ballroom like dance started up.

"I need to talk to her about something" Jacob spoke again barely looking me in the eyes. Sighing I nodded and looked around,

"Hmm... Bella Bella Bella... its her day today isn't it... are you happy for her?" I asked out of the blue, as I looked Jacob in the eyes as the song began to fade into another one.

"Yes and no... I wish she'd dump that bloodsucker and date me but she's in love with him... oh no offence by the way" Jacob sighed looking down, almost... defeated; I touched his face with my hand. His face was burning but that was to be expected.

"If you care, I'll be here for you! I'll be your friend" I smiled as he looked at me shocked.

"But... you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf. it'd never work. "Jacob looked at me still shocked written in his eyes.

"Well bla bla bla is all I say. the HELL with our kind. We can still be friends if we try" I smiled as he again led me around the dance floor. His face was pondering, wondering if it could be possible. We continued to twirl around for about 6-8 minutes until I spotted Bella and Edward.

"Oh! I've found Bella. Here let me lead okay?" I smiled as I twirled us towards Edward and Bella.

"Ehem..." I coughed as they broke their eye contact and stared at me and Jacob.

"Da-da-da-daaa I am here to save the day! Bella! here's Jacob! I'll take the **evil dragon** away!" I heroically said as I grabbed Edwards hand and forcefully twirled him around the dance floor with me.

"what the hell are you doing Aly...?" I heard Edward yell at me as I shrugged and watched Jacob and Bella.

"Hey shut up monkey brains, I'm busy making sure werewolf boy doesn't turn crazy on your wifey" I growled as I continued to dance.

"Why are you even here Aly...?" I heard Edward ask me in a sincere voice. Sighing, I looked up into his golden eyes and smiled as large as I could.

"I... well I wanted to be here for your wedding but I was caught up as you can see... I'm very sorry for that by the way" I spoke my eyes glued to the floor, as I gathered the courage to speak again.

"And well... I very much missed your company. I know its stupid, and yes I am in-fact retarded now. but... that's because I'm still not able to let you go Edward... never ever. there will always be a place for you in my heart. whether you accept this or not. it'll be there. but I am in-fact also very VERY happy that you have found the girl of your dreams. I hope you the best with Bella. she is... very unique." I spoke tears almost running from my eyes. but I held them there long enough for them to go away. I knew my voice cracked at certain points of my little speech.

"... Thank you... Allisha..." Edward muttered as he pulled me into a hug which I gladly accepted. 'Yeah he better be thanking me' I thought, forgetting Edward could hear me; a small laugh erupted in my thoughts. 'HEY! OUT OF MY BRAIN! You're ruining the moment' I yelled

"No problem...stupid mind reader" I spoke but my eyes and ears immediately ripped towards Jacob and Bella.

"Edward!" I gasped as I let him go and run towards Jacob. What was he _**DOING**_!?

"NO JACOB! DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled as I took hold of his wrists and pulled him back. He began to struggle against my strength, but I didn't let go. I soon felt something wet on my shoulders, and I knew it was Jacob

"Bella! are you okay?" Edward asked worried as Bella looked horrified. I held Jacob's in my arms stroking his hair as he forced his face onto my shoulders even harder then it was. "Oh Jacob" I muttered quietly as I cooed his name over and over again

"... We'll take him" I heard a deep voice tell me as a giant wolf emerged slightly from the shadows. When he's in pain? And I promised to stay with him? I DON'T THINK SO BUBB!

"No..." I growled as I walked Jacob towards the door.

"Embry! Quil!" I yelled. and immediately they appeared at my sides and helped me walk with Jacob clutching at my sides. We walked down the gravel and paved road, walking in and out of bushes and trees, carefully navigating Jacob to a clearing where other wolves waited for him.

"shh... shh... Jacob... calm down" I spoke quietly as we sat on a rock.

"We'll take it from here..." I heard the same voice speak out to me as the bunch of werewolves all of a sudden circled the area. Nodding I tried to stand but couldn't. Jacob wouldn't let me free, his arms were will wrapped tightly around my waist, refusing to let me go.

"Ummm that may be a bad idea." I chuckled as I hugged Jacob. Making sure he wasn't sagging down to my lap. I caressed his hair as the wolves began to howl in pain.

"So what's your story?" I heard one ask me as it glared at me, finally finishing their howls. I looked at it.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked as I looked at them, so confused, why would THEY want to know about my life? My hardships? My heart being crumpled over and over again

"we know your vampire, how come you don't smell exactly like it?" it asked me again. I hesitated on answering his question but I did anyway, it was hard… painful.

"I'm a half-breed. Half Vampire and Half... well fallen angel. Every full moon I'll grow wings and at the same time I'll be a vampire." I muttered as I continued to hug a destroyed looking Jacob. Feeling completely destroyed myself. Sighing I looked at them with my purple eyes now burning bright from the moon above.

"Well... Jacob... I need to get back... either you can come with me or stay with your pack. You may choose." I smiled giving him the chance to choose what he wants.

"I I'll go back" he muttered and stood up next to me and we walked. Again walking through the bushes and trees, the lights that Alice placed upon the tree's guiding us towards the Cullen's white home.

Jacob's head was down; sad, pained, and well just plain anger took place on his face.

"Jacob?" I asked but no response... so I grabbed his hand and held it. I was surprised he didn't move away from me or anything, So I just hugged him even closer with his wingmen beside him and I.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2. :) alright ! up and running, THANKS for reading**

**sincerely,  
colorEXPLOSION**


End file.
